Somewhere in her life
by ElyWilliams
Summary: Pouvoir choisir et continuer... C'est ce qu'Arizona aurait voulu.


Les gens meurent tout autour de nous. Chacun à sa façon. Mais ils meurent. Accidentellement, volontairement, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était temps de partir... Malheureusement on ne choisit pas la façon dont on part. On ne choisit pas non plus qui part et qui reste. Et pourtant tout le monde voudrait avoir ce pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir. Ils auraient voulu l'avoir. J'aurais voulu l'avoir. Pourvoir choisir et continuer... Je suis Arizona Robbins... Et mon histoire n'est pas facile à raconter.

Ça devait être un jour comme les autres. Absolument normal pour tous les chirurgiens du SGMWH. Ça aurait dû... Mais ce jour-là ne sais pas dérouler comme ça devait être écris. Parce que tout est écrit à l'avance... Mais il y'a des imprévus que même la plus grande puissance ne peut pas contrôler... Comme la mort de cette femme. Personne n'aurait pensé que cela changerais quelques chose à la vie de l'hôpital. A la vie des docteurs de cet hôpital. A la vie des patients de cet hôpital. Ce n'était pas la première qui mourrait dans ces lieux et ça ne serait pas la dernière. Des gens meurent tous les jours. Alors pourquoi cette patiente à tout fait basculer ? Parce que le Chef à fait une erreur ? Parce que les médecins ont fait une erreur ? Ou justement parce qu'ils n'ont pas fait d'erreur ? En tout cas le mari de cette patiente en a fait une grosse. Une erreur qui nous a coutait à tous. Tous sans exception. Sheperd est mort, et Méredith est morte avec lui. Alex est parti de l'hôpital. Il s'y été passé trop de chose cette année pour qu'il puisse y rester et avancer. Cristina est encore là mais sans vraiment l'être. Owen reste au près d'elle pour l'aider du mieux qu'il peut… Il est plus préoccupé par Cristina que par son travail. Marc et Lexie se soutienne aussi du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Sans vraiment être présent... De même pour April et Avery, qui ont perdu eux aussi des amis… Bailey est elle aussi parti. Cet incident lui a fait comprendre que rien n'était plus important que son fils… Il ne restait plus que Callie. C'est la seule qui est resté disponible pour reprendre la place du Chef. La place de Sheperd. Les dirigeants ont bien entendu proposé, à Sloan et Owen. Mais ils ont décliné la proposition. Bien trop perturbés par les évènements récents. Ils ne m'ont pas proposé à moi… en même temps je n'aurais pas accepté non plus… Cette place n'était pas faite pour moi. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit faite pour Calliope, mais elle a accepté, et étant sa copine, je me devais de la soutenir. Elle le méritait. J'aurais juste préféré qu'elle obtienne ce poste dans d'autres circonstances. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Alors je l'ai soutenu, du mieux que j'ai pu. Et je crois qu'elle a accepté ce job parce qu'il y a énormément de travail. Et qu'elle avait besoin de penser à autres choses, que cette fusillade. Mais ce réfugier dans le travail, n'est pas la bonne solution. J'ai été là pour elle… Et elle ne m'écoutait pas, elle ne parlait presque pas. Elle passait le plus de temps possible à l'hôpital. Et elle m'évitait. Elle a engagé un nouveau chirurgien en pédiatrie. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi elle faisait tout pour m'évincer. Je n'arriver pas à discuter avec elle… A l'hôpital elle ne m'adressait pas la parole. C'est tout juste si elle me regarder… Et à la maison c'était pire. Elle me parlait, certes, mais juste pour me dire de me taire et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Absolument pas. J'ai eu du mal à mis faire. A accepter cette situation. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait besoin de moi. A sa façon mais elle avait besoin de moi. Et j'avais besoin d'elle. Plus que tout. Je suis parti de l'hôpital moi aussi pour pouvoir trouver une solution pour Calliope, et une solution pour moi aussi. J'ai passé des semaines à réfléchir à une solution pour qu'elle me parle. Pour qu'elle surmonte tout ça. Et un jour je l'ai vu rentré avec des scans… Je lui ai alors posé la question de savoir ce que c'était, m'attendant à ce qu'elle ne me réponde pas comme à son habitude. Mais ce soir-là elle m'a répondu…

« Ce sont des scanner de mon cerveau »

C'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu après des semaines de silence. Et là, je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui m'a le plus perturbé, le fait qu'elle m'ait répondu, ou le fait qu'elle annonce son scanner comme si elle était malade. Alors la seule chose que j'ai réussi à lui répondre est un malheureux « Quoi ? ». Elle a sorti les radios et s'est assise à côté de moi sur le canapé, en plaçant le film noir vers la lumière. J'ai alors regardé les scans… et il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien… Calliope allait très bien…

« Il n'y a rien. »

« En effet, il n'y rien. Je vais très bien. »

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fais des scans de ton crâne, Calliope ? »

« Parce que je me suis dit que ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas arriver que a Izzie Stevens… »

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Je vous jure que c'est vraie je ne comprenais pas. Rien. Rien du tout. Pourquoi me parlait-elle Izzie ?

« Expliques-moi Calliope, je ne comprends pas ! »

« Tu es morte Arizona ! Tu es morte dans cette fusillade ! Tu es morte sous mes yeux. Dans mes bras ! Tu es morte. Cet ordure t'as tiré dessus 3 fois. Et les 3 balles ont touchés ton cœur. Tu as voulu jouer les héros Arizona ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à moi et à notre couple quand tu as décidé de partir chercher Alex pour qu'il nous aide avec cette petite fille. Tu es parti le chercher me laissant seule ! Toute seule. Sauf que le meurtrier été au bout du couloir. Tu n'es pas aller bien loin. Il ne t'en a pas laissé le temps. J'ai entendu les coups de feu. Je suis sortis et il été partit… Et toi ! Et toi… tu étais allongé sur le sol. Et là ! Là, j'ai senti mon cœur se détruire. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souris. TU M'AS SOURIS ARIZONA ! Tu te rends compte TU M'AS SOURIS ! Pendant que ma vie s'écrouler tu m'as souris… Tu m'as demandé d'être heureuse… ET JE N'AI MÊME PAS EU LE TEMPS DE TE REPONDRE ! Tu es parti ! Alors oui, depuis ce jour-là, j'évite de te parler à l'hôpital ! Je ne veux pas me faire interner ! Alors oui, quand on est que toute les deux, je ne veux pas que tu parles, je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras ! Parce que si tu parles, j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles ! Alors oui, j'ai fait des IRM et des scanners de mon cerveau parce que j'avais peur d'avoir une tumeur, comme Izzie ! Alors oui, je souffre comme s'est pas permis ! Alors oui, j'ai pris le poste de chef pour avoir encore plus de travail et penser le moins possible à toi ! Alors oui, tu me manques ! Alors oui, Je t'aime ! Alors oui, laisses-moi tranquille ! Tu as joué les héros ! Maintenant laisses-moi recoller petit à petit ce cœur que tu as détruit !

Les gens meurent tout autour de nous. Chacun à sa façon. Mais ils meurent. Accidentellement, volontairement, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était temps de partir... Malheureusement on ne choisit pas la façon dont on part. On ne choisit pas non plus qui part et qui reste. Et pourtant tout le monde voudrait avoir ce pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir. Ils auraient voulu l'avoir. J'aurais voulu l'avoir. Pourvoir choisir et continuer... Je suis Arizona Robbins… Et Je suis morte dans cette fusillade…


End file.
